


The Citrus Grove

by Hollenka99



Series: Mythology AU [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Snacks & Snack Food, citrus fruits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollenka99/pseuds/Hollenka99
Summary: Khenir and Minarv come across a new part of their paradise and spend a day making the most of it.
Relationships: Marvin the Magnificent/Henrik von Schneeplestein
Series: Mythology AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841728
Kudos: 2





	The Citrus Grove

**Author's Note:**

> I realised that the next fic I posted on here would be my 69th so I decided to write something appropriate for that. There is so much citrus in this one.

Their private paradise seemed to be endless at times. The lovers had discovered a path as yet unexplored. At the end, they find a grove. As far as their sight could reach, there were trees filled with fruits of varying colours and sizes. There were ovals with pinched edges which were coloured either yellow or green, orange spheres and large pale ones.

Khenir is the one to inspect the produce first. He plucks a lemon from its branch before skinning it. Minarv is unable to see his face as the farmer squeezes the juice into his mouth. He inwardly recoils from the taste. Lips purse and he forgets to breathe for a minute. Minarv's hand finding its way to his shoulder brings him back to reality.

"Quite flavourful. Here, try it." Khenir offers the other half.  
"Thanks." Minarv scowls as the sour wave attacks his tastebuds while laughter fills the air. He recovers after a moment. "I hope Sugan punishes you for that."  
"Eating that while being unprepared is punishment enough."

The two of them decide to sample more of the fruit available to them. As entertainment, Minarv demonstrates his juggling skills with a few oranges. Nights on a ship could drag on and as such, he and his colleagues had to occupy themselves somehow. The fisherman was fairly good at the act. Khenir warns him to be careful. The last thing they wanted was to squander the gifts the gods had given them.

"Save some seeds. Maybe I can grow some of these back home." Khenir instructs his lover.  
"Is the climate right for them?"  
He supplies a significantly sized shrug. "We will have to wait and see."

Both of them exploit moments where juice overflows from the other's mouth. There are times where one smears some of the liquid on the other's cheek to hasten when they can next do so. At one point, Khenir claims he wants to see if the flavours of lemons and limes go well together. That ends with them both on the ground, giggling uncontrollably. According to the farmer, the results were inconclusive. Maybe they should run the tests again. 

"Here, I dare you to try this." Minarv tosses a fruit segment towards him that had a pale mix of yellow and green for an exterior. It was rather large compared to the other citrus around. With perhaps a sixth of the fruit in his hands, Khenir nibbles a tiny amount. It packs as much of a punch as the more sour items he's tried today. In defiance, he glares the entire time he devours his segment.  
"That was very refreshing, thank you."  
"You are no fun."  
"Then it is a good thing I have other attractive qualities."  
Minarv plops himself next to his lover with the rest of the grapefruit in his arms. "What 'other attractive qualities'?" His sleeve is stained when Khenir playfully shoves him. The two of them momentarily share grins.

Approximately half a minute passes quietly while they jointly admire the view. Their hands are sticky from the juice yet easily resume their natural position of being entwined in the other's hold. Despite choking back more of the sour fruit in an effort to not be wasteful, it is clear there is more on Minarv's mind.

"We should stay longer."  
"Min, I don't know..."  
"Come on, one more week. Jenomas said a lunar cycle here is the same as a week for everyone else. That means we'll be adding, what, a day or two to our time away? Nobody will notice."  
"It takes us half a day to walk here."  
"Relax, you worry too much." Minarv holds a segment of orange he'd been saving in front of his mouth. The corners of it are pointed towards the ground.  
"I'm still doubtful. But... if you promise nothing will go wrong if we risk a few extra days, then fine."  
The orange piece changes orientation so that the corners rise skywards. "Thank you. Want some?"  
Khenir is handed an orange for himself. "Eat as many as you can. I don't want you getting scurvy on me any time soon."  
The fisherman laughs. "As if I would let you lose me to Tain through something like scurvy."

They only retreat to their camp when the sun shows signs of lowering. Their bellies full and the sweet taste of the fruit lingering on their tongues, they chatter happily about where they could explore tomorrow.


End file.
